


WINCHESTERS & LOSERS CLUB - VS IT: PART ONE

by DragonsTommorow, Firecast_Omega



Series: WINCHESTERS & LOSERS CLUB - VS IT [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsTommorow/pseuds/DragonsTommorow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecast_Omega/pseuds/Firecast_Omega
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stan Uris, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: WINCHESTERS & LOSERS CLUB - VS IT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

It was on a rainy, pouring day when John arrived, The streets are quiet, and he can sense something wasn’t quite right when he got there. He stopped by the Derry Motel, to stay for a couple days. When he got settled in, he started by going through the history of Derry, Maine. To try and figure out what he is trying to hunt down.

He then gathered info on some disappearances of the kids. 

**MISSING : JOHN SMITH.**

**“HE WAS THE BEST CHILD”- PARENTS.**

He was reported going by the sewers, before disappearing without a trace. Parents are “devastated” when their child went missing. Furthur reports of children going missing since then. 

John continued scrolling down the news article. Many other reports were stated to have children often be around the sewers of Derry, Maine, before vanishing. He figured that it was a start. 

But, he decided, he would need more information from the locals. So, he did. He gathered information from locals the next day, and most were pretty friendly, and informed him of the parts of Derry, Maine. And also told him where the sewers were. 

He was also glad that his sons weren’t there. Thankfully, they were safe at Pastor Jim’s house, and would not be a target of whatever this thing was.

He first assumed for it to be a demon, though the locals gave him some stories that made him think it was something else entirely. 

“It had a body of a clown,” one of the local kids informed -he had forgotten their name-”And it came up to me, and said it’d eat me alive!”

Though, the mother of the child ended up shooing him away, apologizing for his behavior. 

“It’s fine,” John responded. “I’m used to kids claiming crazy things like that.”

She gave him a strange look. 

“I- uh, work with kids who have traumatic experiences with things like that,” he explained, quickly.

She snort. “Nothing is traumatic about that experience. It’s just a clown. And, he has a crazy imagination. Nothing good comes out of it.”

John sighed. “Alright, thanks anyway.” He walked away, before taking out his journal.

He began writing down the different “sightings” that kids have had about the thing. Somehow, they were still alive. He shrugged it off though. Maybe that meant nothing. 

____ 2 days later _____

One of locals noticed how he kept pestering on about the strange sightings towards the other locals. She simply asked him,”What are you looking for?”

He gave her a startled look. “Why do you ask?”

She shrugged. “It just seemed weird, that a stranger like you had been around for 2 days- and just kept staying around, asking about what things people have seen.”

John cursed to himself. “It’s nothing, just part of my job-”

“Your job? To pester people about something they only imagined?”

“Look,” he finally said. “Something is wrong here, and I am just trying to help-”

“How are you helping?” She asked, skeptically. 

“Hey. Lay off, I can see how scared the kids in this town are, just let me help.” He started to plead with the women.

The women just shook her head and glared at John”listen here, there is nothing going on here the kids are just trying to freak each other out with their active imaginations. Do you have kids?.” she asked him.

John nods his head”yes i have two boys. I tend to keep them out of my line of work.” 

The women nodded,”Exactly.. They would make up the same story im sure the kids just want attention. It’s what kids do, every parent knows that.” she pats John shoulder as she walked off.

  
  


John realized he probably wouldn't get much info from the parents if all them felt the kids were lying, but he also assumed the adults were probably just scared as the kids if all the kids claimed the same thing. All he knew was that something was definitely wrong here in Derry,Maine but what could it be, it didn't seem like a demon at all now.

John decided he should check out the sewers where all the kids claimed this “clown” was maybe he could catch a glimpse of it and find a way to kill it and save the kids in Derry, Maine. He grabbed a flashlight and a bag of tools and heads to the sewers, as he starts walking he starts thinking to himself about his boys - i can just imagine Dean wanting to rush in and kill this thing without planning, and Sam would be the complete opposite wanting to plan first.- He laughs as he gets to the end of the sewers not finding anything out of the ordinary “so glad I didn't tell the boys where i was going.” He says to himself.

As he is heading out of the sewers he swears he could hear laughter but he couldn’t see anyone around “Hello?” he yells, but not getting a responds, He turns around trying to follow the sound but just ending back at the end of the sewer” I'm only trying to help you kids. This isn’t funny, show yourself.” He screamed, assuming it’s just some kids trying to trick him. He just shakes his head and could have sworn he saw a shadow on the wall as he shined his flashlight on the walls. He eventually decided to head out of the sewers not finding anything else in there.

As John made it out of the sewers he saw a group of kids walking and they all looked scared and were whispering. John ran up to the kids and questioned them as he hasn’t seen these kids around before.

“Did something happen?” John asked them.

The oldest of the kids just looks at his friends before replying,”We saw the clown. All of us, it was just staring at us and claimed it knew all of our fears.” 

“Where was it? I’m here to get rid of it.” John claimed, more than ready to find this clown and end it.

“The abandoned house just out of town, The kids like to go there daring each other to go in.” The same kid answered.

You’ve got to be joking, John thought, not at all impressed. Why is it always an abandoned house?

As John pinches the bridge of his nose he sighs” Where can i find this abandoned house?” He asked.

The smallest of the kids finally looks up at John, slightly hiding behind the taller kid”just follow the path out of town. You can’t really miss it. Just be careful, nobody is really supposed to go there.”

John nods his head, and thanks the kids before walking off to this path the kids spoke of swearing to himself to make he calls Dean by the end of this getting the strange feeling that it's been too long since Dean called him for one reason or another.

When he reached the house, it was dark out. And the house was an old, rustic like home. He gripped onto his gun in his hand, preparing himself for the worse.

He then heard laughter from inside the home. Was that the so called Clown? He had an eerie sense of dread. He took his gun out, and said,”Show yourself, you son of a bitch!”

John then heard a cackle, and laughter soon followed again.

“Are you trying to killlll Pennyyywiisseee?” The clown asked, stretching out each ending word.

John snorted. “No, I’m here for a birthday party.” Silence followed after.

“Of course I’m here to kill you!” He answered, his voice turned grim.

“Ooohhh. Yooouuu arenntttt the firstttt hunterrrr who trieeddd to killll meeee.”

“Oh? Well I’m sure there is some way to kill you,” John responded, trying to search for where the voice was coming from.

“Pennnyyyywiiisseeee can’tttt be killleeedddd,” Pennywise continued, his laughter becoming more menacing when each word came out.

John then came to a set of stairs that headed to what looked like a basement. When he was heading downstairs, the stairs kept on creaking. Hopefully, he wouldn’t fall through the stairs. (That would be embarrassing.) As he got to the end of the stairs he noticed the floor was covered in water and at the other end there was a well. Why is it a well? It couldn’t have been a hole in the wall or something easy like that, John thought walking over to the well, trying not to splash water on the ground to much so he doesn't attract the clown.

John looks down into the well before using the strap on his gun so its resting on his back, John stepped into the well almost immediately losing his footing sliding down the wall abit, catching his footing he gets to the end and find himself in the sewers again. “Where the hell are you!?” John yelled as he walks further into the sewers grabbing his gun again holding it as he comes to what looks like a dead end, he looks around till he sees a little hole in the ground. He sighs as he crawls through the hole getting to a clearing that looks like a pedestal in the middle surrounded by rocks.

  
  


He stepped out into the clearing, as stealthy as possible. John heard footsteps from behind him, so he turned backwards quickly. Though, he found nothing.

“Stop playing these games!” John screamed out, getting pissed.

“Oh?” The clown taunted, before appearing in front of him. John clenched his gun, pulled it out, and a shot rang through the air.

Blood poured out of the clown as the clown fell down to the floor. The clown was gasping for air, before John started walking towards the fallen body. “Why’d you do it?” He asked, glaring down at the dying clown.

The clown’s gaze fixed onto him, and let out a shaky laugh. “Why?” It asked, grinning. “Fo-r, for FUN!” 

John decided he heard enough before shooting the silver bullet out once more, and he heard the Clown’s last dying breaths.

He sighed in relief. It was done with for more. 

—— —- —— —— —- —- —- —— —-

  
  


Later on he runs into the same women on his way out, and she stared at him. “You went down in there?”

“Who told you?” John asked, grimacing.

“A friend’s son of mine,” she answered.

“Well,” he laughed, shakily.

“It’s done with now,” he informed her.

She looked revealed.

“You look hurt,” she says a little concerned looking at his dirty and torn clothes. “You can come over to my place clean up a bit, if you would like to. I mean it's closer than the hotel you are staying at.” She says with a little smile and blushing a little bit.

John laughed and nods his head smiling a little himself”Sure, why not?”

As they start walking back towards the town the women looks over at him”Almost forgot to introduce myself, Im Maggie Tozier.” Maggie tells him as they finally reach her house and are at the door.

“John Winchester.” John answers as he walks through, John goes to sit on the couch as Maggie goes into the kitchen gabbing alcohol for them. About five minutes later she walks back in and gives him cup. They end up talking for hours already feeling drunk and are getting closer as the night goes on. 

“You're really beautiful.” John says, as he pushing a stay hair behind her hair. They both lean in towards each other kissing soon the kiss gets deeper and clothes are getting less and less until both are completely naked they make their way the bedroom stopping against the walls to kiss, when they make it to the bedroom they fall on bed.

John wakes up the next morning naked and in bed with Maggie, He slowly gets out of as not to wake her and finds his clothes deciding it time to leave Derry, Maine. Around six weeks later after John left Maggie found out she was pregnant and nine months later she had a baby boy named Richard, Richie for short Tozier.


	2. Memories

| CHAPTER TWO  
\--------------------------------------- ------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ----------------------------------- ----------

Derry, Maine  
2011

\------- ----- --- --- ------------- -------------- ------------- --------------- ------------- ----------- ---------------

Richie was walking home from school when he saw a small kid around his age running past, he looks to be coming from the lake by the way his hair and clothes are dripping wet. He runs right into Richie almost falling before catching himself and the kid yelled out a quick sorry before disappearing into one of the houses on the street. Not long after the kid got in the house, Richie saw Bowsers the biggest bully in town come around the corner, he looks to be dripping wet as well. Bowers sees Richie just standing on the sidewalk and walks over to him.

“Hey four eyes, where did the little baby go? He needs to pay for what he did.” Bowers asked him.  
Richie shrugs his shoulder”Haven’t seen anyone. What did this “baby” do anyways?”  
Richie asked him

Bowers shakes his head”Don’t ask, it's not your business. If you see him you tell me, or you will be next.” Bowers makes sure to push Richie down onto the ground before walking off, seemingly forget about this “baby” he was asking about. Richie can’t help but think he's seen that kid somewhere before, then he remembers it’s that kid that was always sick, Richie remembers his friend Bill saying his name was Eddie.

“God damn it,” he muttered to himself. He really didn’t have time to deal with any kind of bullshit like this.

Meanwhile in Kansas  
Sam has just seen in the paper this morning that kids are disappearing in Derry,Maine. He suspects it could be something him and his brother Dean are interested in since they are demon hunters.

“Dean, come look at this. I think this is something we should look into.” Sam yells leaning back in his chair to down the hall at his brother. Dean comes out from the kitchen and looks at the paper.  
”Derry, Maine. I think I heard of that place before, but we haven’t been there, have we?” Dean asked Sam, confused.

Sam just shrugged. ”Check Dad’s notebook.” Dean goes to the large bookshelf on the other side of the room and grabs an old looking notebook. He starts flipping through it”Yes! Sam you are a genius. Dad went to Derry a while back, says he defeated a demon clown and met some woman named Maggie Tozier. Maybe dad never finished this thing off, we should check it out.”

Sam looks up at his brother. “Dean we don’t even know if this related, we should wait for more information before charging in there demanding answers.”

Dean sighed. “But, more people could just go missing! We need to help.”

“Fine,” Sam grumbled. “We’ll go, and see what is there. But if it is nothing, and just a few runaways, we are leaving.”

Dean looked content with that idea. “Alright. But something is most likely lurking in Derry, Maine.”

Sam just sighed, and grabbed his laptop, and his belongings. Dean grinned, before grabbing all his things, and began to head outside with Sam as they got into his Impala ‘67.

“Let’s see what this son of a bitch clown is,” Dean said, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

Sam just nodded, as he was also curious about what this could be.

Dean then starts the car, leaving Kansas.

Back in Maine, Derry

It was Health, and that was Richie’s most hated subject. Shortly at the start of class, they were forced to partner up with someone else, which was also who the teacher got to choose.

“Richie Toizer with…. Eddie Kaspbrak.” The teacher says out loud, making Richie cuss to himself.

That happened to be the same kid he ran into yesterday. Richie looks over at this Eddie kid, and he can see him look to be having a panic attack as he takes a puff of his inhaler and seems to be avoiding Richie's eyes.

“Everyone go sit with your partners and decide what you want to do for this project.” The teacher says, going back to grading other papers. Richie groans and walks over to Eddies desk who seems to already be writing down ideas.

“Well let's get started and get working on ideas.” Richie says.

“It’s fine i get a few ideas I can just work on it myself.” Eddie answers.

“We are partners, We work together, that’s the point Eds” Richie replies and smiling at him.

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie yelled.  
“Eddie inside voices please.” The teacher yells at him.

Richie laughs and winks at Eddie” Yeah Eds inside voice”

Eddie doesn’t reply looking down at his desk and pushes the paper with ideas over to Richie. Richie looks down at it and sees two ideas

Make a report about disease and how to cure them.  
Find out what my mom thinks im sick with

Richie looks at the list and realizes the second one is crossed out and looks to be halfway erased. “What does the second option mean?” Richie asks

Eddie looks at Richie and looks back down playing with the zipper on his fanny pack he always wears”Nothing, don’t worry about it, feel free to add more ideas. We have two weeks.”

Before Richie can reply the bell rings ending the class. Richie is about question Eddie some more, but before he can Eddie is already packing his stuff and running out the door.

Richie runs after him grabbing his wrist” Hey, wait we need to work on this together.”

Eddie pulls his hand away,grabbing hand sanitizer from his little Fanny pack rubbing it on his wrist” Dont touch me. We can work on it on seperate days.”

“Why not just work together? We can go to one of our houses.” Richie asked him  
“No!” Eddie screamed, looking around seeing everyone looking at them”it’s just that, I can’t have people over at my house. My mom doesn’t like it. We can work on it before or after school, but right now I have to go.” Eddie replies before running off again.

Richie stared back, surprised by the sudden reaction.  
Why is he trying to avoid me? Why does his mother think of him as sick?

Suddenly, he felt a touch at his shoulder, and he turned around to see Bill there, as if he were going to greet him.

“Sor-ry,” Bill said, apologizing.

“It’s fine,” Richie brushed it off.  
“N-o really, I d-idn’t mean it. Also… who di-d you get pai-red with? That Ed-die kid?” Bill asked.

“Yeah, actually. He’s… really strange,” Richie murmured.

“I go-t pl-aced wi-th a k-id cal-led Stan, a bit anti-social, but is r-eally ni-ce and do-esn’t mind my stut-ter,” Bill announced, happily.

“That’s great, Bill. Now I won’t be your only friend!” Richie exclaimed, patting Bill on his back.

“R-ight,” Bill agreed.

“I should probably head to the next class now,” Richie said, and Bill nodded his head.

“Same h-ere,” he agreed, before rushing off the other direction.

Richie then quickly decided to rush the same way he was going to his next class.

T W O D A Y S L A T E R

D E R R Y, M A I N E

“It’s weird, Dean,” Sam muttered, showing him newspapers he found of the town’s records.

“It says this clown, would show up every 27 years, right? And it last showed up in… 1995, according to Dad’s notebook. But, it shows up even earlier! It’s only been 16 years since the sightings were last up, and now it’s starting again. But, it’s 11 years earlier,” Sam added, his voice showing confusion in it.

Dean glared up. “That it is weird. Maybe it figured it’s old mojo to be weird, and just wanting to go out earlier for the heck of it.”

Sam shrugged. “Guess we will have to talk to the locals about it.”

“Right. First, I wanna know who this Maggie Tozier lady is, and why she is so important to have her name written in Dad’s journal,” Dean added.

“You’re right,” Sam agreed. “I’m curious about that one, too.”

10 min later, they drove into the local library of Derry, Maine, to do more research based on the sightings.

They searched the library records, and noticed that it’s been at least a hundred years when this thing started to show up.

“I don’t get it, though. Why did it have to be a clown?” Sam whined, mostly to himself.

Dean let out a chuckle. “I forgot how much you hated those things, at least, almost forgot how much you hated those things.”

“Shut up, Jerk,” Sam teased back.

“Bitch,” Dean retorted back.

Dean started to get bored reading all these books. “This is more your thing. I’m going to try to track this Maggie women while you keep doing the reading. Sound fair?”

“Yeah sure, Dean.” Sam answers not really paying attention.

Dean then grabbed his things, and heads out of the library.

\--- ---- ----

“Okay,” Richie said, staring at the work that he and Eddie got done so far.

“This is going terrible.” He said, before falling back down onto his bed, on his back.

“Shut up, you're not even doing anything!” Eddie exclaimed, throwing papers at Richie.

“Hey now!” He yelled back. “That’s hardly fair!”

Then, they heard the door ring.  
“I’ll get it!” Richie shouted, and jumped off his bed, and raced down the stairs.

He looked out the window, and saw a man with an awesome looking leather jacket, at the front door.

Richie quickly opened the door, and glared at the man.

“Why are you here?” Richie asked, glaring at the man.

The man seemed to ignore his question, because he asked, “Does a woman named Maggie Tozier live here?”

“Why the fuck do you want to know?” Richie spat back.

Richie then heard footsteps racing down the stairs, and he quickly figured it was Eds.

“What’s going on?” Eds asked, curious.

“Ask him, he’s looking for my mother,” Richie shrugged.

“Maggie Tozier is your mother?” The man asked, surprised.

“Yeah. What’s it to you?” Richie replied, stepping back, and he was studying the man more closely.

The man had dark black hair, a greasy look, and dark brown eyes that seemed to be staring at Richie’s soul.

“What’s your name?” Richie asked, growing suspicious of the man.

The man replied instantly. “John Smith.”

“Huh. Also, one of the most overused names,” Richie muttered.

“Richie-” Eds warned, knowing that Richie was most likely trying to irritate whoever this man was.

‘John Smith’ shrugged, a grin spreading onto his face. “Never had anyone insult my own name before.”

“Like it even is your own name!” Richie points out, also grinning.

Eds folds his arms. “Richie- why are you making fun of a stranger’s name?”

“I don’t think that’s his name,” Richie shrugged.

“Okay, fine,” the stranger agreed. “My name is Dean. Dean Winchester. I am here due to lots of kids going missing-”

“And you think my mom has something to do with it?” Richie finished, and Dean glared at him.

“-No.”

Eddie looks between the two very confused”Maybe I should just go Richie, we can finish another time, my mom is probably worried anyways.” He says getting his coat on and grabbing his backpack that's by the door.

“No. Stay, Dean was just leaving. My mom didn’t do anything wrong.” Richie says glaring at Dean.

Dean laughs”No I know she didn’t. I just have this strange feeling she knows something about the disappearing, I think it happened before and your mother saw it.”

At that moment a car pulls into the driveway and parks, a woman steps out” Richard come help me with the groceries please.” She yells out before seeing he son and two strange boys(Dean and Eddie) at the door” Whats going on here Richard?” She asked  
Richie still glaring at Dean” Nothing mom, He’s just leaving, but this is Eds. He is staying over for a school project.”Eddie glares at Richie but doesn’t correct him

Dean turns to the woman” Hi Maggie Tozier. I'm Dean Winchester, I wanted to ask you a few questions.”

Maggie stares at Dean in shock”Winchester?” She asked before passing out all the rest could hear was Richie yelling out mom.


	3. Chapter 3

“How the fuck do you know them?” Richie snapped, 

“Richie!” His mother scolded him, but still stood by the same spot she was in before.

“I’m being absolutely serious, How and When did you fucking meet them?” He screamed getting pissed.

“Watch your mouth and I’ll explain it to you. It was about 16 years ago when I met John Winchester. He was talking to the kids and was asking about some clown.” Maggie explained looking over at Dean, seemingly forgetting about Richie for the time being.

Eddie is still standing by the door looking at them all confused, wondering if he should stay for this or let Richie's family have privacy.

“ He eventually found this thing I guess and we came back here and had a few drinks, one thing to another and he spent the night.” 

Dean gagged,¨I didn’t need to know that about my dad.” He complained. Maggie laughed a bit but rolled her eyes.

“Anyways, after he left. I found out I was pregnant. I couldn’t imagine taking care of a baby by myself, but then I met Wentworth who agreed to be and act like your dad honey. I’m so sorry I didn't tell you, honey.” She says looking at Richie, who is staring at her with wide eyes and mouth wide open as well as Dean. 

At this point, Eddie realizes it isn’t his place to be here as he makes an excuse to leave.¨ Um, Mom wants me to head home, Richie, I’ll see you at school. We can finish our project another time.” He says running out the door, but no one seems to notice.

The next day at school, Richie is telling his friend Bill about what his mother said, before class.

“Like how could she keep this from me? I grew up believing my dad was fucking Wentworth, isn’t that something you should tell your kid? Like the fuck.” Richie yelled at Bill.

“I-I’m not is su-re Richie. Ma-ybe she was ju-st scared. You ar-nt the easiest per-son to talk to.” Bill answers.

Richie just rolls his eyes and sighs, ¨Yeah, whatever. How’s your health project coming along? Eds has ours and I haven’t seen him yet, hopefully, he doesn’t fuck my grade up.” 

Just before Bill answers him the bell for their next class rings, Richie sighs, and heads to Health class waving bye to Bill, when he gets there he still doesn’t see Eddie. 

“Okay, class today I want you working on your projects and showing me what you have done so far.” The teacher says, 

Richie groans and raises his hand, ¨Yeah well my partner isn’t here and he has our project.” 

The teacher looks over at Richie and sighs,¨Well, you can show me tomorrow, but clearly you know where you and your partner left off. You can work alone today.” 

Richie rolls his eyes and nods his head: Why does he have to screw me like this? He mumbles himself. He starts to just draw in his notebook making it look like he’s working since he honestly can’t even think of where he and Eddie left off, especially with everything that has happened yesterday. 

The bell rings and Richie is first out of class, where he sees Bill talking to a tall boy with curly blonde hair. He decides he wants to scare his friend so he sneaks up behind him and grabs his shoulders. 

“Hey B-B-Bill.” He says laughing. 

Bill jumps and tensing up only to relax when he sees Richie,¨H-hey Ri-Richie.” Bill answers him as the other kid just glares at Richie

“That wasn’t a nice thing to do.” The boy tells Richie.

“Who the fuck are you to tell me what I can, and can’t do with my friends?” Richie asked him defensively. 

“I’m Stan, Bill's health partner,” Stan says in a matter of fact way.

“Whatever. Bill speaking of that, Eds totally ditched me today, I had to work alone today.” Richie says pretending to whine, hands still on Bills shoulder

Stan cocks his head to the side,¨You mean Eddie Kaspbrak?”

“Yeah, why?” Richie asked him.

Stan laughs a little,¨ I love the guy, he’s my best friend, but um.. your kinda screwed there.” 

“What the fuck does that mean Stanly?” Richie says, getting mad for no reason.

“Well, when he gets “sick” which is a lot by the way. He tends to stay out of school for a long period of time. He probably won’t be back till next week.” Stan tells Richie, adding quotation marks around the sick part. Richie isn’t paying attention to that and was hung up on the next week’s part.

“WHAT! Our project is due at the end of this week. He has it and I don’t even know where he lives to go and get it.” Richie answered getting mad and pissed and pulled at his hair. He can’t fail health, His mother would kill him.

Bill looks at Stan confused,”W-Why the quot-ation marks aro-und sick?” 

Stan looks at everything but Bill and Richie now, ¨I said too much. I gotta go, hope he comes back in time for your project Richie. See you later Bill” He runs off.

“That was weird right? Do you think Eds isn’t really sick?” Richie asked Bill.

Bill just shrugs his shoulders before the next bell rings.

—————————————-

Meanwhile with Dean

Dean is driving down the road back to the hotel where he left Sam. He pulls into a parking spot and runs into their room out of breath. 

“SAM, YOU HERE?” Dean yelled into the room.  
Sam comes running out of the bathroom,¨Dean, what’s wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt?” He says running over to his brother to check for injuries.

“I met with Maggie Tozier.” Dean says swatting Sam’s hands away.

“Okay, what did she say?” Sam looks confused, no reason Dean should be this shaken up over meeting someone.

“Well, funny story actually. We have another brother, guess dad never knew about him.”

Sam starts laughing,” That’s funny Dean. What did she really say?”

“Bitch, I’m not joking. I met the kid. He’s sixteen, his name is Richard I think.” 

Sam sighs and nods his head not really believing Dean but not wanting to fight.” Alright fine. What did she tell you about this clown?”

Shit! I knew I was forgetting something, I didn’t even ask her.” Dean sighs in annoyance.

Sam rolls his eyes,” That’s the whole reason you went there, Dean.” 

“Well, I got sidetracked by finding out we had a brother Sam, not my fault bitch,” Dean says

“Whatever jerk.” Sam walks away not wanting to start a dumb fight. They both end up going to bed early that night.

————————————-  
Three days later

Sam and Dean are sitting in their Chevy Impala ´67, on the outskirts of the town, next to a little dirt path leading to the lake, talking about what they know at this point.

“ We’ve been here a week, still no sign of this clown. Thank god.” Sam says mumbling the last part

Dean laughs a little hearing it,¨We just gotta wait a little longer. Maybe we should question our brother, he might have seen it. He’s kinda a kid.”

“We don’t have a brother Dean, that Maggie women were probably just crazy and didn’t know who the kid's dad was.” Sam pointed out.

Dean was going to once again explain to Sam what Maggie told him when he sees two kids walking, and talking up from the lake before they both just stopped, and stared into the distance.

“What about that Sammy?” Dean asked, pointing at the kids.

Sam looks over at them, confused. ¨Maybe only kids can see it, I’m just not seeing anything.” 

Dean jumps out of the car and runs up to the kids, who seem to be fine now as they are back to talking and walking again.

“Excuse me, my brother and I are kinda lost. Can you help us back into town?” Dean asked them, trying to get them away from the lake if the clown really is there.

“We aren’t supposed to talk to strangers.” They say running off back towards the town.

Sam shrugged. ¨What was that about?¨

¨Dunno,” Dean replied. ¨There's a lot of strange things about this place. First, we have a half-brother, then, there is a literal clown haunting the kids of this town, and everyone is going crazy.¨


End file.
